Hiei's Sleeping Problem Ch2
by Stiterra
Summary: Sorry for the hold up. Ok ch.2. D.J. tries to help out with Hiei's problem. Let's see if he really can help. FYI there's a section from Kage Kitsune's writing in here from "Kurama Get's a Bunkbeed" so u might wanna read that one as well.


Hiei's Sleeping Problem Ch. 2  
  
D.J.: Interesting. I think we'll be here a while.  
Kurama: Is there any hope?  
D.J.: Well, I have to do some tests first.  
Hiei: I hate tests!  
Kurama: What kind?  
D.J.: Just some simple questions for now. ::looks at Hiei:: Hiei, what is  
your favorite food?  
Hiei: SUGAR!! ::starts singing:: SUGAR IN THE MORNIN, SUGAR IN THE EVENIN,  
SUGAR EVERYDAY!!!  
D.J.:...?????  
Kurama: That's a new one.  
Stiterra: ::walks into D.J'S office:: I'M A HENTAE!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO  
DO!!!  
Kurama and Hiei: !!!???!!!???  
D.J: Um..you're in the wrong room. "Hentaiaholics" is upstairs.  
Stiterra: Oh...Oops. ::walks out::  
D.J: That's the 5th time this month. Anny ways, Hiei here-  
Hiei: That's me!  
D.J: ...Hiei here needs to lay off the sugar after 9:30 P.M.  
Hiei: ...::too schocked to talk::  
D.J: I suspect that with the sugar in Heie's body, late in the evening,  
keeps his body awake doing the Macarena in his sleep.  
Kurama: So.putting him off sugar will stop making him do the Macarena in  
his sleep?  
D.J: Mabye. Here ::Hands Kurama a box:: This is a video camera. Set it up  
to view Hiei's bed. Give him sugar before he sleeps and see if he does it  
tonight.  
Kurama: Sounds good.  
Hiei: ...::comes out of schock:: Did I miss anything?  
Kurama: ::Hides box:: No nothing. Guess what Hiei? You get sugar tonight!  
Hiei: ::wide eyed:: HURRAY! HURRAY! SUGAR! ::hugs Kurama:: THANK YOU!!!!  
Kurama: ::sweat drop:: see what I have to deal with during the day?  
D.J: How do you live?  
Kurama: I dunno.  
Hiei: Can we go now?  
Kurama: Yes Hiei. See you tomorrow D.J.  
(It's now like 9:30-9:45)  
Kurama: ::has a bag behind his back:: Hiei?  
Hiei: What?  
Kurama: ::Gives Hiei a big bag of sugar:: Here you go.  
Hiei: YAYYYYY!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!  
Kurama: ::while Hiei's occupied, he sets up the video camera::  
(Later that night)  
Kurama: ZzZz...  
Hiei: ZzZz...  
Camera ::very quietly:: Beep Beep Beep  
Hiei: ::wakes up::...? What was that?  
Camera:...  
Hiei: ::goes back to sleep::  
Camere: Beep Beep Beep  
Hiei: ::wakes up again:: What the f@#*?  
Camera: ...Beep  
Hiei: ::sees the red light from the camera:: Are you working for the beds?  
Camera: Beep  
Hiei: YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!! ::pulls out sword, which Kurama had at one  
time locked up, and slashes at the camera::  
Kurama: ::Wakes up:: Hiei!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!???  
Hiei: Don't worry Kurama. I have killed the spy for the beds with my sword.  
Kurama: I thought I locked that sword up.  
Hiei: Soooo? With this sword, I kill all who wants to harm you and me. Like  
that guy in the giant truck that takes our stuff away once a week.  
Kurama: YOU KILLED THE GARBAGE MAN!!!???  
Hiei: He was gonna kill us with the knowledge from out trash.  
Kurama: WHAT???!!! Never mind, I gotta fix D.J's camera while it still  
works.  
Hiei: IT'S STILL ALIVE!!?? D.J'S IN CHARGE OF THE BEDS!!??!!??  
Kurama: Oh God.  
Hiei: THE SPY LIVES, BUT NOT FOR LONG!!! ::summons the Dragon of the  
Darkness Flame to destroy the remains of the camera::  
Kurama:: Hiei, you need to lay off the sugar.  
(The next day. At the door of D.J's office)  
Kurama: Well great Hiei. You broke D.J's camera. He's gonna be pissed.  
Hiei: I don't trust him. He's the leader of the beds!  
Stiterra: ::walks out of D.J's office:: Not again   
(They walk into D.J's office)  
D.J: Good morning. How did our little "experiment" go?  
Kurama: Well...::takes out a ziplock bag with the camera's ashes in it::  
D.J: What's that?  
Hiei: THAT'S WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR SPY, BED-MAN!!!  
D.J: ....??????? What the f@#* is he on now?  
Kurama: Sugar cookies for breakfast.  
D.J: Oh. Well, what's this bag for?  
Kurama: It's your camera.  
D.J: I'm not following you.  
Kurama: Well. Hiei saw the camera, freaked out, and.::thinks:: took a  
blowtorch to it.  
Hiei: No I didn't. I used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on it.  
D.J: Huh?  
Kurama: Uh..that's what he named his blowtorch.  
Hiei: I have a blowtorch in my arm!!!!????  
D.J: Guess that sugar hasn't worn off yet huh?  
Kurama: Guess not.  
D.J: Well, I think Hiei is not allowed to consume anything with sugar in it  
for a long while.  
Hiei: ::Pulls out sword and cut's D.J's head off::  
Kurama: HIEI!!!!!!  
Hiei: Nobody gets in the way of me and my sugar.  
Kurama: Jesus-tap dancing-Christ.  
THE END 


End file.
